


I Don’t Know Why I Write These Things

by CelticTiger21



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Shameless Smut, seriously nothing but smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticTiger21/pseuds/CelticTiger21
Summary: Nicole has her own agenda during sex.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 6
Kudos: 134





	I Don’t Know Why I Write These Things

I Don’t Know Why I Write These Things 

Waverly pushed Nicole back onto the bed. Her hands sliding down her chest as Nicole continued to lean back on her elbows. Waverly’s hands pushed Nicole’s shirt open exposing more skin as they ran over the curves of her breasts. Her fingers squee: and twist Nicole’s, feeling them grow harder under her touch. 

“Mmmm, baby,” Nicole moans, as she arches more into Waverly’s hands. 

Waverly smiles down at Nicole as she crawls up her long legs, straddling Nicole’s hips. “Do you like me touching you?” Waverly asks, and then leans over to pulls Nicole’s bottom lips between her own. 

Nicole smirks against the kiss, her hands grips against Waverly’s hips, and pushes them down against hers, as she rocks up to meet her heated core. Nicole moans as she feels the wetness on Waverly’s panties touch against her skin, her thumbs hook into the delicate fabric, the barrier keeping Nicole from what she truly desires. 

“Not as much as I love touching you Waves,” Nicole leans up and kisses Waverly, pushing her tongue into her mouth, catching a moan Waverly releases as she finds her wet center painting over Nicole’s curves. Nicole slides her hand between Waverly’s legs, her fingers pushing the thin barrier aside. Nicole runs her fingers around both sides of Waverly’s clit, and then down to her dripping entrance, dragging Waverly’s wetness up and down through her slit. 

Waverly moaned at the feeling of Nicole’s fingers running through her dripping center, her head leaning back exposing her neck. Nicole raised up from the bed capturing the sensitive flesh of Waverly’s collarbone, nipping and sucking at the spot she knew drove Waverly deeper into desire. As Nicole circled her fingers around Waverly’s clit, her lips pulled harder against the skin to raise a purple mark to the surface. She could feel Waverly shake against the sensation of her lips and fingers, driving her insane, dragging her already to the edge of bliss, and then Nicole pulled away, and gently ran her tongue over the new mark she left behind. She twisted her finger through the fabric pulling it through Waverly’s folds. 

“Take this off,” Nicole husked, her voice low and sultry, she brought her finger up to her own mouth and sucked the brunettes juices into her mouth with a moan. 

Waverly’s fingers dug into her girlfriend shoulders, leaving crescent moons under her grip, the sight before her causing her to rock her hips hard into Nicole, begging for release as her wetness slides up over her abdomen. 

Nicole removes her finger from her mouth, and shifts her hands to move through brown locks, twisting between her digits, “tsk, tsk,” she shakes her head and tugs at the brunette locks. “I said off,” Nicole runs her her tongue over her bottom lip before, her eyes drifting down the curves of her girlfriend above her. 

Waverly leans down and quickly kisses Nicole’s lips before she pushes at her panties, trying quickly to remove the offending garment. Once she pushes it over her foot, she doesn’t have anytime to settle back over her girlfriend as she feels fingers gripping into her hips, and her body being tugged forward. A gasp of air rips from her chest when she feels Nicole’s tongue run up between her aching core. Waverly grips onto the headboard as her core arches against Nicole’s face. Waverly can feel Nicole’s push through her entrance as her fingers grip harder into her flesh, guiding Waverly’s movements above her. Nicole’s muscle moves in and out of her quivering walls, and then she draws up slowly through her aching pussy to circle her clit. As Nicole wraps her lips a d sucks the sensitive bud into her mouth Waverly’s hand moves down gripping into red hair. Nicole moans at the sensation, flicking her tongue over before circling and pressing against the nub. Waverly vibrates against Nicole’s moans that pulse through her dripping pussy. 

“Holy fuck!” Waverly screams as her orgasm pulses through her, her grip tightening against the headboard and twisting in red locks as her legs clamp down. Nicole pushes her tongue into her entrance as she cums, her grip holding her in place through her orgasm. 

Nicole pulls her tongue, and runs it gently up through her sensitive slit, collecting as mush of her juices as she can. As she feels Waverly’s body relax above her, and her grip loosen, she kisses and hips at Waverly’s inner thigh. 

When Waverly starts to move to Nicole’s side, Nicole quickly guides her petite form over her lap, keeping Waverly above her. 

“Oh baby, I’m not done with you yet,” Nicole smirks, and then leans up to kiss Waverly. Waverly moans when she can taste herself mixed with her girlfriend. Their tongues dance together, Nicole pushing her desire for this beautiful woman through her lips. Nicole breaks away from her, a smile causing her dimples to come to the surface, “only if you want to go again, of course.” Nicole’s words are wholesome, never forcing Waverly to do anything she wasn’t comfortable with. Deep down though she was begging to continue to be able to touch her, make her scream. 

“Baby, I don’t ever want you to stop touching me,” Waverly smiled, and leaned down to kiss Nicole. As her tongue pushed us through Nicole’s lips her hand moves over the curve of Nicole’s breast. Waverly’s palm running over her pink nipple before she squeezed her breast. Waverly quickly release her grip and then twisted the nipple between her fingers as she moaned into Nicole’s mouth. 

Nicole’s fingers found themselves at the apex of Waverly’s thighs once again. Waverly pushed harder into the kiss as she felt Nicole’s fingers slide through her folds, deepening the kiss with a throaty moan. Starting off as sensual between the two women became teeth and tongue pushing, pulling and nipping into filthy and needy. Both of Waverly’s hands found Nicole’s breasts, squeezing the perfectly round globes. 

One of Nicole’s hand slid up Waverly back, her muscles twitching as she made her way up under her hair, and then her blunt nail dragging down her neck as her other hand found her entrance and pushed two fingers inside her pussy. Nicole stopped moving as Waverly moaned with the sudden intrusion, “Mmm, Jesus....” as Nicole slowly moved her fingers out, Waverly pushed her hips down chasing that glorious sensation of being filled by her girlfriend. 

“Nicole, baby,” Waverly whimpered, her hips begin getting to set the pace against Nicole fingers. Nicole steadied her hand has Waverly began fucking herself on top of Nicole, riding her fingers, chasing her release as her walls clenching around Nicole’s long digits. 

“Fuck you’re so wet,” Nicole groans, her fingers digging deeper against Waverly’s shoulder, pushing her body harder down against her hand. Nicole’s breathing grown more rapid as she watches Waverly move over top of her, taking her pleasure from Nicole. “Fuck, Waves,” Nicole barely gets out as she looks down and sees Waverly’s pussy take her, her ass quickly moving up and down. Nicole moves quickly with her free hand down to Waverly’s ass, a quick smack to one of her cheeks, and then quick again before she rubs the burning flesh, to sooth the new sensation that pulls a moan from Waverly. 

“Mmmmmm,” Waverly moans, her hips move slower as her body revels in the stinging pleasure, “fuck me,” she breathes out, her voice heavy and deeper than normal. 

Before she can even get her mind to process what was happening she felt Nicole’s fingers slamming into her at a relentless pace. 

Nicole’s hand pressed firmly on Waverly’s lower back to keep her from moving against her, and her other hand slammed her fingers in and out of her tight pussy. The palm of her hand smacking against Waverly’s clit with the unrelenting assault into her clenching walls. Nicole’s fingers curves slightly as they pushed in and out, pressing against her top wall. Nicole wasn’t stopping, as she watched Waverly squirm above her, her head dropping into the crook of Nicole shoulder, as her breathing and moaning became rapid and erratic. Her hands tugging against the fabric of the sheets, and then gripping against Nicole’s shoulders. The feeling of Nicole pounding her fingers into Waverly was so intense Waverly didn’t know what to do. She was lost in the pleasure that was coursing through her body. 

“God, baby your pussys so tight for me,” Nicole grunted. She wasn’t stopping until Waverly screamed her name. 

“Fuck....fuck me....,” Waverly could feel the tightness build deep inside of her. One of her hands moved and gripped Nicole’s breast, then quickly released it to run her hand against the straining nub. 

The wet slapping noise from being fucked filled the room, moans from both women fighting for dominance as both women were on the edge of their orgasm. 

“Fucking cum for me,” Nicole grunted in a raspy voice, fighting against her own orgasm. She loved watching Waverly come undone, the feel of Waverly against her as she exploded, because of her, and only for her, Nicole got off on that alone. 

Waverly bent down and bit against Nicole’s pulse point, a loud moan spilling from her lungs as her body tensed, and then shook. Nicole pushed deeper into her aching entrance as she felt Waverly bite into her flesh, her toes curled and her muscles tensed as she moaned out her own orgasm. 

Nicole wouldn’t move her fingers, keeping Waverly full until she was ready to release her grip around her digits. Waverly’s body collapsed against Nicole’s tall frame, pushing Nicole’s palm against her over sensitive clit causing Waverly’s leg to shake. Immediately Nicole held onto her, hugging her gently against her. 

“You ok?” Nicole questioned. 

“Mmmmm,” Waverly hummed with a faint smile spreading across her lips. 

Nicole turned and placed a chaste kiss to the side of Waverly’s jaw. “Can I pull out?”

“No,” Waverly whines. Attempting to sink further against Nicole. 

Nicole chuckles as Waverly continues to wiggle against her, apparently searching for comfort. 

“You’d be more comfortable,” Nicole whispers. 

“I’m suuuuuper comfortable,” Waverly wiggles. 

Nicole slowly ghosts her fingers from her free hand up and down Waverly’s back. “Ok baby.”

Waverly takes a big exhale as Nicole’s fingers make patterns against her, and she finds a good spot in the crook of Nicole’s neck where she places a gentle kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Like always Kudos and comments are welcomed.


End file.
